1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a chemical manipulator, and particularly to a new improvement in automation of anaylysis and analyzing process of liquids of .mu.l unit of a chemical sample such as DNA sample.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In chemical manipulators of this kind heretofore used, most of complicated procedures have been carried out by manual operation of a research worker. Therefore, where chemicals or radioactive materials which excercise danger over the human body are used, there poses various problems and has disadvantages in that the analyzed results are uneven with individual difference and it takes time.